1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to stud locating tools and more specifically-it relates to a stud spacer and mounting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stud locating tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for measuring the proper locations along preexisting walls for the studs to be secured thereto. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.